O futuro guarda nosso amor
by nahraven
Summary: Fic rxr... o q aconteceria se Ravena matasse Estelar?Le e descobre XD
1. Chapter 1

**Bom... Mais uma fic minha... Não adianta R/R é a minha paixão xD mesmo gostando de r/bb...**

**Bom É uma fic R/R... Espero que gostem... E se alguém ler e se interessar me avisa que eu posto o proximo cap xD**

_**Cap. 1 **_

_**De Volta Para o Futuro**_

Era mais uma tarde tranqüila na torre dos titãs... Bem, tranqüila até demais.

Mutano – Cara... Não acontece mais nada nessa cidade!

Cyborgue – Bom... Pelo menos isso significa que não tem ninguém se machucando... E que eu tenho mais tempo pra te vencer no vídeo-game!

Mutano – Nem em sonho!

Eles pulam no sofá e começam uma luta acirrada no vídeo-game

Estelar estava sentada no sofá... Apenas olhando os meninos... Robin fazia o mesmo... Ravena lia um livro.

Cyborgue – Quando jogar vídeo-game deixou de ser legal?

Mutano – Não sei...

Cyborgue – Nenhuma ação, nada pra fazer...

Mutano – CARA! QUE TÉDIO!

Der repente uma luz muito forte aparece na sala... Quando os titãs finalmente podem ver quem é

Estelar – Asa Noturna?

Asa Noturna – Estelar!

Ele a abraça como ninguém nunca a abraçou... Ele chorava em seus ombros...

Asa – É tão bom te ver...

Estelar – O que você está dizendo?

Ele a solta e olha profundamente para ela

Robin – Er... Estelar quem é esse?

Estelar – Bem... Lembra quando eu fui ao futuro?

Robin – Sim

Estelar – Ele é você no futuro

Os titãs ficam impressionados

Robin – Mas... O que você... Ou eu... Ah sei lá... Está fazendo aqui?

Asa – Uma coisa terrível aconteceu... Nós precisamos da sua ajuda... Sua e dos titãs

Mutano – Nós? Mas nós não estamos no futuro?

Asa – Nem todos...

Cyborgue – Quem, por exemplo?

Asa olha para Estelar... Ele abaixa um pouco a cabeça e logo olha dentro dos olhos de Robin

Asa – Estelar...

Os titãs se espantam... Der repente surge por trás dos titãs, Ravena... Que até a pouco não havia se mostrado

Asa – Você!

Ele voa em cima de Ravena, Robin o segura.

Robin – Ficou maluco é?

Asa – Não! Ela! Ela é a traidora! Ela matou Estelar!

Robin solta o Asa Noturna... Todos estavam espantados...

Ravena com uma voz fraca e mais rouca do que de costume – E-eu?

Asa – Sim... Você Ravena... E por sua causa estou aqui...

Ravena congela... Por que razão ela mataria Estelar?

Asa – Preciso que todos vocês venham comigo para o futuro

Estelar – Mas e como fica Jump City?

Asa – Com esse controle... Eu posso parar o tempo e fazer com que tudo esteja do mesmo jeito de quando vocês saíram...

Robin – Então nós vamos...

Asa – Ótimo.

Eles partiram... Ravena ainda não conseguia entender... Por que ela iria matar Estelar?

Eles chegam.

Cyborgue do futuro (colocarei apenas um f na frente quando for do futuro) – Graças a Deus vocês chegaram e... Estelar?

Cyborgue abraça Estelar muito forte

Cyborgue f – É tão bom te ver viva...

Ela o abraça

Mutano f – Cara até que enfim! Estelar?

Estelar – Ola amigo Mutano!

Mutano – Estelar!

Ele abraça Estelar e começa a chorar

Sombra – que bom ver vocês... Principalmente você Estelar...

Eles olham... Era Terra. Eles ficam bem espantados

Ravena – Muita coisa mudou hein?

Ravena olhando pela janela e vendo a destruição total de Jump – É... Parece que vocês conseguiram se virar muito bem sem mim...

Asa – Ridícula...

Mutano – Cara não a ofende!

Mutano f – Por causa dela estamos assim hoje! Você acha que a gente vive bem? A gente não ta mais no mesmo luxo de antes!

Cyborgue – Uma cena que eu achei que nunca mais veria... Mutano brigando contra Mutano.

Ravena – É... Parece que todos me odeiam aqui no futuro... Ótimo... – Diz ela em um tom bem irônico

Cyborgue f – Eu não te odeio... Afinal, você ainda não é um monstro...

Ravena -... Obrigada pelo "ainda"

Robin – Nós viemos até aqui para vocês ficarem ofendendo ela ou para lutar?

Asa – Lutar... Mas se não fosse por ela não precisaríamos!

Der repente uma luz negra entra na sala principal da torre (que estava toda destruída)

Ravena f – Ora, ora... Se não são os titãs do passado! Olha como eu era uma gracinha!

Os titãs se espantam... Ela estava bem mudada... Usava uma roupa bem diferente. Com uma capa preta e agora usava cabelo comprido...

Asa – Sua...

Ravena f – Poupe-me dos elogios Asa... Eu não vim aqui brigar... Só vim olhar mais uma vez meu passado – Seus olhos estavam cheio de lagrimas... Ela olhou para os titãs e fixou em Estelar... Uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos... Mas ninguém percebeu... Apenas Ravena que tinha vindo do passado

Ravena – Você está...

Ravena f – NÃO! – Ela some

Os titãs ficam confusos

Robin – O que houve?

Ravena olhando onde ela havia sumido – Ahn... Nada...

Asa – CONTE SUA BRUXA!

Ravena – NADA!

Robin entra no meio dos dois – Falas mal-la não será a solução!

Estelar – Amigos acalmem-se...

Asa – Você não sabe quanta falta Koriand'r faz...

Robin – Não... Mas eu sei que ela faria falta...

Estelar fica paralisada... Ravena sai da sala e vai à direção de seu quarto, que por sinal estava destruído... Ravena senta-se e começa a meditar e pensa "vai ser difícil me concentrar nesse lugar"...

Mutano – Bem... Terra... Como...

Terra f – Simples... Era eu aquela garotinha... Eu sinto muito ter fugido de você... Eu tinha medo de meu passado...

Robin – E eu tenho medo do nosso futuro...

Asa – Não é um dos melhores...

Estelar – Mas o que houve? Como... Eu... Morri?

Asa – Não gosto de tocar nesse assunto...

Mutano f – Eu conto... Foi assim:

**"Flashback"**

Ravena estava a beira de um precipício com uma arma na mão olhando para baixo... Robin corre e vê o que é... Era Estelar... Caindo... Morta em um lago muito profundo...

Robin – Ravena? Como... Como você pode?

Ravena estava paralisada... Não conseguia dizer nada

Robin – Ciúmes? Por quê? Diz-me... Como pode? Você não consegue se controlar? Por que não controlou seus ciúmes?

**"Pausa no Flashback"**

Mutano – Perai! Ciúmes?

Mutano f – É... Ciúmes do Robin...

Ravena – Ciúmes do Robin? – Ela estava voltando para a sala para escutar a historia

Asa – Acredite se quiser... Até aquele dia eu sentia algo por você que era mais que uma amizade... Mas o que eu sentia pela Estelar... Ela... Ela era algo muito especial em minha vida...

Robin confuso – Eu... Eu me apaixonei pela Ravena?

Cyborgue f – Deixa-me explicar... Vocês de um dia pro outro do nada se apaixonaram... O que você passou a sentir por Estelar era algo como... Uma irmã... E era o que ela sentia por você

Estelar – Irmã?

Cyborgue f – Sim... Foi algo repentino... Mas Ravena tinha ciúmes de vocês ficarem juntos...

Asa – Ai ela matou você!

**"Flashback de novo "**

Robin chorando – Ravena... Eu te amei e isso não foi o suficiente? Você tinha que matar ela? SUA BRUXA MALDITA! EU TE ODEIO! EU TENHO NOJO DE VOCÊ! SUA DESGRAÇADA!

Ravena – Mas... – Ela abaixa a cabeça... Logo levanta de novo – Robin... Pode ter certeza... Você ainda irá se arrepender dessas suas palavras... – Ela sai voando e chorando... Der repente some...

Mutano e Cyborgue chegam correndo

Mutano – Parece que conseguimos nossos poderes de volta e... O que houve? Por que você está chorando?

Robin – Ela... Ela m-mat-tou a-a...

Cyborgue – Fala logo cara! Quem matou quem?

Robin grita chorando – A RAVENA MATOU ESTELAR!

Mutano e Cyborgue ficam espantados...

Mutano – Não...

Cyborgue – Por quê?

**"Fim do Flashback e do 1º Cap."**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cap. 2**_

_**O Passado Presente no Futuro**_

Ravena – Eu não entendo... Eu nunca mataria Estelar... Nem por ciúmes...

Asa – Mas matou!

Mutano – Pera! Pera! Se isso aconteceu com vocês... E nós do passado estamos aqui... Vocês devem se lembrar de como acabar com isso!

Asa – Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas... Lógica imbatível... Porém nenhum de nós lembra...

Robin – Impossível! Só se...

Ravena – Só se isso não for acontecer! E com certeza não vai... Eu NÃO mataria e nem vou matar Estelar...

Asa – Isso pode ser verdade... Ou...

Terra – Vocês simplesmente se esquecem de tudo

Ravena – Não... Eu não vou matar a Estelar...

Estelar – Amiga não se preocupe... Tenho certeza que se acontecer você terá uma razão maior do que ciúmes...

Ravena – ISSO NÃO VAI ACONTECER! – Ela sai e volta para o seu quarto destruído

Mutano f – Lógico... Desse jeito não vai mesmo... Vai ser pior

Cyborgue f – Acho que consegui localizar a Ravena má

Asa – Vamos atrás dela...

Robin – Estelar vá chamar a Ravena

Asa – A Estelar Não!

Estelar vai mesmo Asa dizendo que não era para ela ir...

Estelar – Ravena?

Ravena – Estelar?

Estelar – Posso entrar?

Ravena abrindo a porta – Claro...

Elas se sentam em uma cama totalmente estragada com molas saindo de todos os lugares... Estavam em um quarto totalmente destruído... Estelar vê um quadrinho jogado no chão... Estava todo estragado e a foto meio amassada...

Estelar – Ele te ama... Quer dizer... Amava-te... Ou te amara... É tão complicado... – Ela da uma risadinha... Ravena olha a foto toda amassada... Era ela e o Robin abraçados...

Ravena – Eu que o diga...

Estelar coloca a mão nos ombros da amiga – Ravena... Se isso realmente aconteceu... Você deve ter tido um bom motivo para fazê-lo... Não seria apenas o ciúme... Eu sei disso...

Ravena abraça Estelar – Eu nunca te mataria por causa de um menino...

Estelar – Eu sei... Er... Ravena... Nós achamos você no futuro... Os meninos estão nos esperando para ataca - lá...

Ravena – Vamos...

Chegando lá Ravena f estava com aqueles olhos vermelhos do Trigon em sua face e destruindo o que ainda havia sobrado da cidade

Ravena f – Ora se não são meus amiguinhos titãs... Como tem passado Estelar?

Estelar – Er... Bem?

Ravena f – Quem bom! Por que acho que sua sorte acaba de mudar! – Ela lança um ataque sobre Estelar

Asa – Bruxa!

Robin segura Estelar

Ravena f – Olha se não é meu casal favorito! Robin e Estelar!

Robin - Estelar! Você está bem?

Estelar abrindo os olhos – Ahn?... Ai... Estou sim amigo Robin...

Ravena – Não acredito que você... Eu... Tenha matado a Estelar por ciúmes...

Ravena f se aproximando dela no passado – Foi muito mais do que isso minha cara – Ela olha para os titãs do futuro e fita Asa – Muito mais...

Ravena – Por que nós simplesmente não conversamos?

Ravena f dá um sorriso maligno – Ora minha cara eu... Você acha que eu quero conversar com vocês? Há há há ... Pobre tolinha! – Ela prende Ravena em uma bolha negra de energia na qual Ravena não pode se soltar

Asa – Com medo de estragar seu futuro?

Ravena f – Ora... Eu com medo disso? – Ravena empurra Asa penhasco abaixo

Asa puxa do seu cinto de mil e uma utilidades um insiraonomedonegócioaqui e se segura. Cyborgue e Mutano partem pra cima dela. Ela desvia

Ravena f – Eu poderia perder mais tempo e destruir vocês... Mas tenho que me preparar afinal, o grande dia está chegando – Ela desaparece.

Cyborgue – Grande dia?

Mutano – Cara! Ela é bem mais assustadora do que a Ravena que conhecemos!

Ravena olha friamente para Mutano

Asa – Precisamos saber o que ela esta tramando!

Cyborgue f – Creio que mais cedo ou mais tarde descobriremos

Terra apontando para o céu que ficava vermelho – Eu também acho.

Eles voltam pra torre afinal, Ravena tinha sumido e já era bem tarde.

Após arrumarem lugares para os titãs de o passado dormir os outros vão se deitar

Asa estava deitado em sua cama pensando no que poderia Ravena estar tramando... Enquanto pensava nisso desvia seus pensamentos e começa a lembrar de quando ele e Ravena ainda estavam juntos... Porém essas lembranças são interrompidas por uma pessoa que entra pela janela

Asa – Você! O que você quer aqui sua...

Ravena encostando o dedo nos lábios de Asa – Shhh... – Começa a sussurrar no ouvido de Asa – Dispenso os elogios... Não vim aqui para brigar... – Ela o beija. Ele aceita...

Era umas três horas da madrugada... Asa acorda e sente algo quente do seu lado... Ele olha... Sim era a garota meio demônio... Mas que dormindo parecia mais um anjo... Ele da um sorriso... Beija a testa da garota que dormia nua ao seu lado e sussurra em seu ouvido "Eu te amo"... Ela mesmo dormindo sorri... Ele vira a abraça e volta a dormir


	3. Chapter 3 Perdidos no tempo

**Cap.3**

**Perdidos no Passado**

Asa acorda assustado... Teria sido aquilo apenas um sonho?

Ele olha para o lado e vê algumas mechas de cabelo roxo em seu travesseiro... Não... Não era...

Ele levanta apressadamente e corre até a cozinha... Ele vê uma garota de cabelos roxo tomando chá... Porém, infelizmente, não a era a que ele procurava... Ele abaixa a cabeça e segue para seu quarto de volta... Antes de voltar ele é repreendido por uma garota assustada:

Ravena – O que houve? Achou que eu estivesse tentando fazer alguma poção para destruir vocês com essa xícara de chá?

Asa – Não enche...

Ravena – Sem insultos hoje?

Asa – É só você não abrir mais sua boca por hoje!

Mutano f chegando e se intrometendo na conversa – Parece que alguém está de mal humor hoje

Asa pegando Mutano pela gola da blusa – SEM PIADAS SEM GRAÇA POR HOJE!

Mutano f – Ta, ta... Entendi... Cara estressado!

Asa segue até seu quarto e se tranca lá dentro... Não... Ele ainda não havia conseguido esquecê-la...

Asa – Por que? Por que? Por qual razão ela fez isso? ... Ah... Eu não consigo entendê-la...

Ele se deitou e começou a "viajar"

Eram 3 da tarde. Robin estava no telhado... Olhando para a situação atual de Jump City.

Robin – Não acredito que eu vou deixar algo como isso acontecer...

Ravena – Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer!

Robin – Ravena? Não sabia que você estava aqui...

Ravena – Por que ninguém acredita em mim? Isso deve ser só um sei lá...

Robin – Ravena... Pare de se torturar... Isso não vai adiantar em nada... Se for pra acontecer... Vai acontecer... Mas nós ainda estaremos lutando... E ainda somos amigos...

Ravena – É... Por enquanto...

Robin -...

Ravena – Eu ainda não consigo entender... Ciúmes? De você... Não me leve a mal... Mas eu nunca senti nada por você e...

Robin olhava fixamente para Ravena... De um jeito como nunca havia olhado antes... Ele nunca havia reparado o quão bonita ela era... Ravena fazia o mesmo... Ela percebeu o quão bonito e misterioso era aquele garoto atrás da mascara... Eles se aproximaram... Eles iam se beijar quando...

Mutano – Hey!! A Ravena malvada, ou melhor, a mais malvada ta atacando a cidade!

Ravena – O QUE?

Mutano – Nada não – Dizia enquanto chacoalhava as mãos

Robin chacoalhou a cabeça... Parecia que ele estava saindo de um transe hipnótico.Chegando na cidade Ravena os aguardava

Ravena f – Até que enfim! Que demora!

Cyborgue f – Nós estamos preparados para lutar com você sua bruxa!

Mutano f – É isso ai!

Ravena f – O que foi Asa? Sem insultos? Nenhum cumprimento? Até parece que você dormiu comigo... – Ela solta um riso sarcástico... Asa olha... Seu olhar continha dor, ódio e paixão... Ele estava perdido

Asa entre lágrimas – SUA ESTUPIDA!

Os titãs não conseguiram entender o que havia acontecido... Claro... Ele a odiava... Mas agora ele parecia sofrer mais... Parecia que havia mais dor em seu coração do que ódio.

Ravena f – Bem... Eu estive analisando e cheguei a uma ótima idéia! Estelar! Você vai viajar no passado!

Estelar -... O que?

Ravena f solta um raio branco contra Estelar... Ravena, Robin e Mutano entram na frente...Ravena tenta impedir, mas não da certo... Der repente eles simplesmente desaparecem.

Asa – Não!

Cyborgue – O que ela fez?

Cyborgue f – De acordo com isso aqui ela os mandou para o passado!

Mutano f – Ah! Menos mal!

Cyborgue f – Não... Não o passado que eles estão acostumados... Além disso!

Mutano f – Não!

Asa – Droga! E agora?

Cyborgue – Vocês não tem uma máquina do tempo não?

Mutano f – Temos... Só que...

Cyborgue – Só que parece que ALGUÉM tentou enviar um pedaço de pizza pelo tempo!

Mutano f – Foi uma experiência só...

Asa – Não acredito... SEU IDIOTA! – Ele vira um tapa na cara de Mutano que fica totalmente sem ação

Asa ao perceber a gravidade do erro que cometera abaixou o tom de voz e pediu desculpas ao amigo que nada conseguia fazer.

Asa – Mutano...Perdoe-me... Não sei onde eu tava com a cabeça e...

Mutano f – É fácil pedir desculpas... Mas até quando você quer que nós agüentemos essas suas baixarias?

Asa abaixa a cabeça, Mutano sai andando e Terra vai com ele.

O Cyborgues não conseguiam dizer uma palavra e Estelar começou a chorar

Asa – Estelar... O que foi?

Estelar – Isso tudo é culpa minha... Se eu não tivesse ficado nesse planeta eu...

Asa – Não teria me dado à chance de conhecer pessoas tão especiais... Ah... A culpa foi minha... Eu não deveria ter ido atrás da Ravena no dia do fim do mundo... Hoje estamos piores do que aquele dia...

Estelar - Não diga isso... A culpa não é dela... Eu não acredito que ela me mataria apenas por causa de um amor...

Asa – Por que então?

Estelar – Eu não sei...

Asa-...

**- Alguns milhares de ano no passado -**

Ravena – Ai... Onde... Onde eu estou??

Ravena olhava... Tudo o que havia em sua volta era selva... Der repente o chão começa a tremer.

Ravena – O que é isso?

Ela olha pra cima e vê um enorme dinossauro rugindo.

Ravena – Ahh! – Ela estava descontrolada e não podia usar seus poderes.

Ravena – Azara... Azarath...Ahhhh!

Ela começa a correr mais do que suas pernas podem agüentar e tropeça, o dinossauro se aproximava rapidamente. Ela ia engoli-la quando der repente aparece um ser parecido com um macaco, mas tinha aspectos semelhantes a um ser humano.

Ravena com os olhos arregalados – Eu não acredito!

Ele enfia uma lança no peito do animal, este cai morto.

Ravena – Q-quem é você?

Homem das cavernas – Hum! Hum! Uga! (ta eu sei... Sou uma beleza pra inventar "dialetos").

Ravena – Você não me entende não... Ai!

Ele agarra Ravena e coloca-a em cima de seu ombro direito e com a mão esquerda arrasta o animal morto.

Ravena – Ahhh! Pra onde você ta me levando?!?!

Eles chegam a uma caverna... Ele coloca Ravena gentilmente em um montinho de folhas e pega alguns pedaços de madeira e alguns gravetos e umas pedras e começa a lascá-las e faz uma fogueira.

Ravena – Hum... Acho que eu sou mais bem vinda aqui do que lá no futuro...

Ele começa a assar a carne, ele passava algumas ervas nela como se fosse um tempero.

Ravena estava muito cansada e acaba caindo no sono.

**- Alguns milhares de anos a frente, mais ou menos no século XV –**

Mutano – Onde nós estamos Robin?

Robin – Isso me parece a Idade Média! Mas, cadê a Ravena?

Mutano – Não sei, não to vendo ela!

Robin – Será que ela ainda está no futuro? Ou foi parar em um outro passado?

Mutano – Não faço a mínima idéia!

Robin – Imaginei...

Mutano –Hey!

Robin solta uma risada.

Eles começam a andar pela cidade, como era de madrugada parecia deserta. Eles chegam até um local com muita fumaça e correm até lá para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Mutano – Ahhh! Estão queimando uma pessoa viva!

Homem – Esse ser está sendo condenado de bruxaria!

Robin – Acho que não é uma boa idéia nós estarmos aqui...

Mutano – Por que?

Robin – E se pensarem que também somos bruxos?! Olha a nossa roupa, olha sua cor e...

Mutano – HEY! O QUE VOCE TEM CONTRA MINHA COR?

Robin – Shhh... Eles não podem nos ver!

Mutano – ENTÃO QUE VEJAM!

Todos que estavam em volta da fogueira olharam para trás espantados.

Mutano – Opa, ' Parece que eu dei mancada.

Uma mulher grita – BRUXOOOS!

Robin – Corre!

Mutano – AHHHHHH!

Eles começam a correr, Robin era mais esperto e Mutano acabou ficando pra trás.

Robin – Voa Mutano!

Mutano – Hei! Boa idéia!

Ele se transforma em um passaro e sai voando, Robin continua correndo e der repente tropeça.

Quando a multidão enfurecida ia chegando perto uma luz branca aparece entre eles e Robin.

Asa – Rápido! Cadê o Mutano e a Ravena?

Robin – Mutano! Desce aqui!

Mutano desce e eles entram no portal.

**-Mais uma vez no futuro-**

Estelar abraçando Robin e Mutano – Amigos que bom que vocês estão bem!

Cyborgue – Ué cadê a Ravena?

Robin se soltando de Estelar – Não sabemos...

Estelar – Como assim?

Mutano – Nós fomos parar em épocas diferentes... Pra minha sorte eu fui parar na mesma época que o Robin... Mas não sabemos se a Ravena estava lá,ou em outra época, ou até mesmo se ainda está viva...

Estelar – Não...

Ela começa a chorar, Mutano solta algumas lágrimas e Cyborgue e Robin ficam quietos.

Cyborgue f – Não se desesperem ainda! Eu a encontrei!

Estelar enxugando as lágrimas – Sério?

Cyborgue f – Aham

Mutano – Beleza!

Cyborgue f – Mas...

Robin – Mas?

Cyborgue f – A máquina do tempo estava improvisada... Dava só pra chegar até onde vocês estavam... Ela parou de funcionar depois disso...

Cyborgue – Mas ainda dá pra concertar?

Cyborgue f – Sim!

Cyborgue – Então estamos esperando o que?

Cyborgue f – Nada... Vamos lá!

**- Alguns milhares de ano no passado -**

Ravena despertando – Ai... Onde eu estou?

Ravena olha em vota e vê que ainda está na caverna, ele olha para o lado e vê que o seu "amigo" lhe oferecia um pedaço de carne. Como estava com muita fome ela aceitou e devorou.

Ravena – Hum... Obrigada... Estava bom – Ela sorri para ele

Homem das Cavernas – Uh uh uh! Uga buga!

Ravena – Como eu queria entender o que você fala...

Eles ficam "conversando" a noite inteira e acabando caindo no sono. Ravena havia passado três dias naquele lugar. No quarto dia:

Ravena estava preocupada porque fazia muito tempo que seu amigo havia saído para caçar.

Ravena – Onde ele pode estar? Já faz muito tempo que ele saiu...

Ravena olha para a entrada da caverna o vê todo ensangüentado

Ela corre para ajudá-lo mas é surpreendida por uma luz branca e uma mão que a puza para dentro

Ravena Não!

**-Outra vez no futuro-**

Estelar abraça Ravena – Ravena!!

Ravena – Eu tenho que voltar!

Mutano – Como assim? A gente tem o maior trabalho pra te tirar de lá e você ainda reclama que quer voltar?

Ravena – É o homem das cavernas! Ele está ferido!

Robin – Homem das cavernas?

Ravena – É!

Asa – Você pode curá-lo?

Ravena – Sim!

Robin – Me mande junto com ela para o passado!

Ravena – Você vai comigo?

Robin sorrindo – Sim, alguém precisa cuidar de você

Ravena cora e sorri – Obrigada

Ele pega na mão dela e eles entram no portal

Ravena – Espero que não seja tarde!

Ela vai correndo até o amigo ferido, Robin fica ao seu lado com uma caixinha de primeiros socorros.

Ravena – Você vai ficar bem... Calma...

Ela faz um de seus feitiços de cura e fecha a ferida, coloca um esparadrapo no local e diz:

Ravena – Viu, eu nunca iria deixá-lo sem antes retribuir tudo o que você fez por mim.

Ela o abraça e entra no portal novamente com Robin, eles voltam no futuro.

Mutano – E Então?!

Robin – Deu tudo certo!

Asa havia se sensibilizado com a ação de Ravena... Agora ele começara a crer que havia um motivo maior para Ravena ter matado Estelar.

Asa – Ravena... Me desculpe por ter julgado você... Você não é má.

Os titãs ficam espantados com essa atitude, Ravena aceita as desculpas.

Mutano f – Bem, agora que ta todo mundo feliz que tal uma pizza?

Mals pela demora '... Mas é que eu tava enrolada com a escola '--

Espero que esse capitulo tenha ficado legal xD

Beijos e n deixam de comentar '


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap. 4 – A História de um Passado**

Ravena estava em seu quarto. Ela estava tentando entender o porquê de tudo aquilo.

Após algum tempo Ravena, que parecia sair de um sonho, escuta algumas batidas na porta.

Ravena – Asa?

Asa – Ravena... Me desculpe... Eu não deveria ter te tratado tão mal...

Ravena – Eu já disse que não tem problemas...

Asa – Mas... Eu fui muito precipitado... Sabe... Depois de tudo o que aconteceu aqui nesta torre... Eu não sei... Eu pirei quando a Ravena, quer dizer, você, ou sei lá eu, matou a Estelar... E eu me sinto culpado por tudo isso até hoje...

Ravena começara a entender porque ele tinha esse jeito estúpido... Sua alma estava cheia de culpa, rancor e ódio.

Ravena – Asa... Por que aconteceu tudo isso?

Asa – Eu realmente não sei... Eu acredito que a culpa seja minha... 

Ravena – Como você se apaixonou... Por mim?

Asa, meio embaraçado – Eu não sei... Um dia eu acordei na sala ao lado de todos os titãs... Você estava do meu lado e olhou pra mim... Parecia que alguma coisa tinha mudado dentro de mim... Foi um "amor � segunda vista".

Ravena – É... Com isso dá pra entender tudo...

Asa – Mas nem eu consigo compreender!

Ravena -...

Asa deixa Ravena sozinha no quarto mais pensativa.

Ravena – _Como isso tudo pode acontecer do nada? E por que eu me apaixonaria por Robin e vice versa, e por que eu... Mataria a Estelar?_

Várias perguntas e nenhuma reposta... Mas Ravena estava decidida tentar entender tudo isso... Ela tinha... Não poderia deixar acontecer de novo.

_Ravena – Primeiro passo... Não posso me apaixonar pelo Robin e nem deixar ele se apaixonar por mim..._

Ravena não entendia por que, mas parecia que isso havia doído em seu coração. Ela suspira e continua a dizer á ela mesma:

_- Segundo passo... Descobrir como isso aconteceu._

Ela sai do quarto decidida... Ela resolve procurar Mutano do futuro, afinal, quem seria mais "bocudo" do que ele para lhe contar o que acontecera, como e por que acontecera.

Ravena parecia estar sozinha na torre. De repente ela encontra com Mutano f.

Ravena – Onde estão todos?

Mutano f – Saíram... Robin saiu com Estelar – Aquilo parecia gerar um pouco de ciúmes e alivio em Ravena e ela sem entender porquê – a Terra ta dormindo, o Asa confinado em seu quarto como sempre e os Cyborgues foram dar uma volta por aí. Eles parecem entender-se muito bem hehehe.

Ravena – E o outro Mutano?

Mutano f – Aquele ali assaltando a geladeira e... HEYY! ESSE TOFU É MEU!

Mutano – Era! – e sai correndo e gargalhando.

Mutano f tenta sair correndo atrás dele, mas Ravena o impede.

Ravena – Eu preciso falar com você.

Mutano f – Agora não! Aquele é o ultimo tofu daqui!

Ravena – Bem... Parece que era. – Ela aponta para Mutano que estava devorando o tofu.

Mutano f – Nãããão... 

Mutano – Toma aqui tem um pedaço... Eu deixei pra você não precisa chorar!

Mutano f, arregalando os olhos cheios de lágrimas – Sério?

Mutano – NÃO! haha

Mutano f pulando em cima do Mutano – Grrr... DÁ ESSE TOFU! ELE É MEU POR DIREITO.

Ravena -...

Depois de meia hora de briga...

Mutano f – Hum... Chomp, Chomp... O que você queria me perguntar? – Diz ele de boca cheia.

Ravena que estava meio dormindo – Ahn? Ah! Sim... Eu queria saber... Sobre o passado de vocês e...

Mutano f – Ah! Bem, quando eu nasci eu era um lindo bebezinho e...

Ravena – NÃO! NÃO UM PASSADO TÃO LONGE SUA ANTA!

Mutano f – Hey! Quem você ta chamando de anta!

Ravena – Ah... Como eu ia dizendo... Eu queria saber sobre como aconteceu tudo isso que se passa hoje...

Mutano f – Você sabe... Ravena, ou melhor, você um pouco mais crescidinha, matou Estelar e agora tenta nos matar...

Ravena-... Eu sei que deve ser difícil para você falar sobre isso... Mas eu quero tentar impedir isso... Eu não quero seguir o mesmo caminha dela... Por isso eu preciso saber!

Mutano f que parecia ter alguma esperança no olhar – Você jura?

Ravena – Uhum...

Mutano f – Ta bom então... Bem tudo começou há alguns anos atrás...

**-Passado-**

Os titãs estavam dormindo na sala todos juntos, de repente Robin acorda... Ele não se lembrava direito o porquê de estarem lá ou o que havia acontecido noite passada...

Robin – Titãs acordem!

Mutano – Ah mamãe só mais cinco minutinhos...

Robin – Mutano não é a sua mãe!

Mutano – Ahn? Ah! Robin... Robin só mais cinco minutinhos...

Robin – [gotinhas -quando aparecer gotinha na cabeça dos personagens eu vou por assim. 8D

Robin olhou para seu lado e viu a garota de cabelos roxos dormindo ao seu lado... –_Puxa... Nunca tinha reparado... Ela é tão bela... Parece um anjo dormindo... Mesmo tendo um demônio guardado dentro de si... -_

Ravena desperta e percebe que Robin olhava para ela... Ela começa a encarar Robin também e ambos ficam corados e viram o rosto...

Robin – Erhm... Hum... Bom dia Ravena!

Ravena corada – B-bom dia Robin...

Os outros titãs acordavam um por um e viram aquela cena... Estelar se sentiu esquisita... Mutano e Cyborgue começaram a rir... Ravena fuzila os dois com o olhar e eles param imediatamente.

Robin sorrindo – Bom dia titãs!

Estelar – Bom dia Robin... Bom dia amigos...

Robin – Estelar tem algo errado com você?

Ela disfarça e começa a sorrir – Não amigo Robin! Está tudo bem!

Robin levanta uma das "sobrancelhas".

Ravena levanta-se rapidamente e segue em direção ao seu quarto.

Robin – Tudo bem Ravena?

Ravena – tudo ótimo...

Mutano – Eita mau humor...

Ravena fuzila Mutano com os olhos, como de costume, e continua caminhando até seu quarto.

Robin se levanta e estica as costas:

-Ugh... Alguém sabe como viemos parar aqui na sala?

Cyborgue bocejando – Uahh... Nem lembro direito o que aconteceu ontem...

Estelar – Nem eu...

Eles olham para Mutano.

Mutano – Tão olhando o que? Não lembro nem o que eu comi noite passada! – Em tom de piadinha.

Ravena que surge do nada assustando o pobre rapaz verde que dá um grito desesperado – Com Certeza... Foi tofu.

Mutano – Como você sabe? Ta me espionando é?

Ravena – Não... Mas é o que você come toda hora...

Mutano [gotinhas – Verdade!

Estelar – Ravena, você também não se lembra de como viemos parar aqui?

Ravena – Não... 

Robin – Isso é estranho...

**- Pausa na História - **

Ravena – Como assim vocês não se lembravam de estar na sala dormindo?

Mutano f – Ué... A gente não lembra o que havia feito naquele dia e caso você não saiba nós costumamos dormir em nossas caminhas que ERAM aconchegantes...

Ravena em tom de sarcasmo – Até você matar a Estelar e ficar louca e tentar nos matar também... Blá, blá... Eu já sei disso...

Mutano f – Então! Do nada a gente acorda sem saber o que aconteceu no dia seguinte e no meio da sala?

Ravena – Vai ver que vocês haviam saído pra algum lugar e beberam demais da conta ¬¬

Mutano f – Há! E desde quando a senhorita bebe?

Ravena – Sei lá... É uma possibilidade ¬¬

Mutano f – Sei, sei... Vai querer saber o resto da história ou não?

Ravena – Sim!

**-Continuação da História-**

Robin – Vamos ver, a gente tava assistindo TV e comentando sobre como tudo estava pacata. Mais do que o normal...

Estelar – Depois disse eu não lembro de mais nada...

**-Pausa-**

Ravena – Ei! Isso foi o que aconteceu com a gente antes de chegarmos aqui!

Mutano f – Sério? Oo

Ravena – Sim.

Mutano f – Será que...

Ravena – Que?

Mutano f – Será que a gente já passou por tudo isso mas, por algum incidente com o tempo acabamos esquecendo de tudo!

Ravena – Acho que não. Oo

Mutano f – Verdade, tolice minha. '

Ravena – Bem, termine a história...

-Continuando-

_Depois daquele dia, você e Robin começaram a sair juntos e algum tempo depois começaram a namorar... Foi aí que tudo começou... Você sentia muito ciúmes dele e ele e Estelar estavam sempre juntos. Eles eram como irmãos e você não aceitava isso. Estava sempre brigando com ele e sempre de cara virada pra Estelar... Estelar sentiu muito no começo, mas depois passou a não ligar. Ela ainda tentava ser sua amiga porém, vocês viviam em pé de guerra. Certo dia, você começou a ter comportamentos bem estranhos, parecia ter enlouquecido. Ninguém sabia o que estava acontecendo com você. Ás vezes você acordava no meio da noite gritando o nome do Slade e do Trigon. Robin se preocupava demais com você e por achar que era o relacionamento que estava lhe fazendo mal, começou a parar de falar com Estelar. Ela até entendeu o lado de Robin, porém estava muito chateada com você, muito mesmo! Apesar disso, ela se preocupava com você e pensava que se era pra ser o melhor pra você, que assim fosse. Mesmo assim você só piorava a cada dia. Ás vezes aparecia toda cortada e cheia de feridas. Você dizia que era o Slade que estava fazendo isso com você. Robin chegou a pensar que você poderia ter enlouquecido mas, acabou chegando a conclusão de que você fazia isso pra chamar a atenção porque só fazia isso quando ele chegava perto de Estelar. Chegamos a conclusão de que você era muito mimada e Robin, por não agüentar mais esse seu comportamento, decidiu terminar com você. No dia seguinte a isso nós todos perdemos nossos poderes e muitos vilões começaram a atacar várias partes da cidade. Você e Estelar acabaram vencendo facilmente os vilões e voltaram pra casa mais cedo do que nós três. Quando Robin chegou lá, você tinha atirado em Estelar que caiu penhasco a baixo, e depois disso fugiu. Quando eu e Ciborgue chegamos lá, Robin estava procurando Estelar. Nunca encontramos o corpo dela..._

**-"Fim da história"-**

Mutano - ... E foi isso...

Ravena – Então, eu enlouqueci?

Mutano f – No começo achávamos que tinha enlouquecido por causa do ciúmes doentio que tinha pelo Robin, afinal, você não podia sentir nada e de um dia pro outro houve uma explosão de sentimentos dentro de você. Porém, depois de analisarmos você, chegamos a conclusão de que você era mimada. Por isso todo mundo te odeia.

Ravena – Hum, obrigada... Mas eu não sou mimada! Olhe bem pra minha vida, você acha que eu sou mimada?

Mutano f – Na verdade, nós achamos que o Robin mimou você e ele carrega essa culpa. Por isso ele ta assim.

Ravena - ... Não, deve existir outro motivo maior que isso!

Mutano f – É, mas não tem! Acorda, Ravena! Você não passa de uma mimada que só liga pra si própria!

Ravena – Isso não é verdade!

Ravena sai correndo e se tranca em seu quarto. Mutano balança a cabeça e pensa: "e ainda diz que não é mimada".

Ravena encosta na parede de seu quarto e vai escorregando enquanto está ofegante e com as mãos na cabeça, começa a passa-las pelos cabelos tentando segurar suas lágrimas.


	5. Chapter 5 A Verdade Sobre um Passado

**Cap.5 A Verdade de um passado**

Ravena não sabia o que fazer, ou o que pensar. Só sabia que ainda chegaria o dia em que todos a odiariam. Ela não queria que isso acontecesse, mas parecia ser inevitável.

Ravena estava totalmente perdida em pensamentos quando...

Toc, Toc! - Alguém batia á sua porta. – Ravena?

Ravena com voz de choro – Q-quem é?

Robin – Sou eu Rae. Você está bem? – perguntava o menino do outro lado da porta.

Ravena – Sim...

Robin – Posso entrar?

Ravena – Não...

Robin – Por quê? Não quer que eu veja sua cara de choro?

Ravena – Não to chorando...

Robin – Vamos Ravena, até parece que eu não te conheço. Eu conheço muito bem essa sua voz. Abre a porta e deixe-me ajuda-la...

Ravena – Eu não preciso de ajuda... Só preciso ficar só...

Robin – Nunca é bom ficar sozinho diante de um problema tão grande... Vamos, Rae! Eu quero te ajudar!

Ravena – Ajudar em que? A fazer eu me apaixonar mais rápido por você e tudo isso acontecer mais rápido? – Dizia ela entre soluços.

Robin - ... Rae... Não, não vamos nos apaixonar e nada disso vai acontecer. E mesmo se a gente acidentalmente se apaixonar, não iremos deixar isso acontecer. Eu confio em você.

Ravena abre um pedaço da porta, ela estava com a capa cobrindo o rosto. Ela diz com alguma esperança na voz: - Você me promete que isso nunca vai acontecer?

Robin – Não posso lhe prometer. Não sou dono do futuro. – Ela abaixa a cabeça. Ele segure seu queixo com as pontas dos dedos e levanta a face de Ravena. Então enxuga uma lágrima teimosa que rolava na face da garota de pele acinzentada – Mas eu prometo me esforçar para que isso nunca aconteça. – Ele sorri e abraça a garota que desaba a chorar. Como Ravena não queria que ninguém a visse chorando, ela puxa o rapaz para dentro do quarto.

Robin senta a garota na cama e segura seu queixo. Ele fixa o olhar nos olhos dela e tenta fazer com que ela faça o mesmo.

Robin – Ravena... Olhe para mim...

Ravena, que olhava ora para o chão, ora para o teto – Não...

Robin – Rae, eu quero te mostrar como você não tem nada a temer...

Ravena olha "dentro dos olhos" do garoto. Isso parecia acalmá-la... Ela não pode evitar um sorrisinho bobo.

Robin sorrindo – Viu? Não foi tão ruim assim foi?

Ravena – Não...

Robin – Quero te mostrar um "segredo".

Ele pega a mão de Ravena e a coloca em sua máscara. Junto com sua mão, ele a faz tirar a máscara que escondia seus olhos. Ravena olhava fixamente para aqueles olhos azuis. Eles passavam tanta calma a ela... Ela se sentia tão bem...! Como era bom tê-lo ao seu lado...

Robin se aproxima de Ravena... Seus narizes já se tocavam. Um podia sentir a respiração do outro e escutar os batimentos que cada vez mais se aceleravam... Quando iam selar um beijo... O alarme toca!

Estelar batendo a porta de Ravena – Ravena! Ravena! Rápido! Localizamos a Ravena, er... Você no futuro... Precisamos ir atrás dela!

Ravena e Robin chacoalham a cabeça e coram. Robin sai pela janela e Ravena pela porta.

Estelar – Amiga, viu o Robin? Batemos na porta do quarto dele e ele não respondeu...

Ravena – Tenho um pressentimento que ele já está lá embaixo...

Elas vão até lá e realmente ele já estava lá. Junto com todo o resto da equipe.

Estelar – Você tinha razão Ravena!

Ravena – Pois é...

Asa e Robin – Titãs vamos lá!

Eles chegam ao centro da cidade. Novamente, lá estava a Ravena f fazendo o que fazia melhor, destruindo tudo!

Ravena f – Ola, titãs! Mais uma vez nos encontramos... Eu sempre atraio as atenções, não é?

Mutano f olha para Ravena, ela abaixa a cabeça... Não era necessário ler sua mente para saber que ele pensava "depois, não é mimada".

Estelar – Por favor, amiga Ravena, pare com isso. Não precisamos lutar!

Ravena f olha com cara de nojo para Estelar – Não me chame de amiga, minha cara. Se você não tivesse vindo para cá, o mundo não estaria nessas condições.

Estelar sente uma pontada em seu peito. Aquilo havia machucado muito Estelar. Ela sentiu uma incontrolável vontade de chorar. E o fez. Desabou em lágrimas. Robin foi consolá-la e disse que ela era a melhor coisa que já havia acontecido em sua vida. Ravena sentiu uma grande pontada de ciúmes, o que ficou bem explicito em sua cara. Ravena f diz então:

- Está vendo, queridinha? Não é fácil suportar o homem que a gente ama dando em cima de outra, não é?

Ravena – Eu não o amo... Eu não to com ciúmes... Eu não tenho sentimentos...

Ravena f – faz-me rir! HÁ-HÁ-HÁ.

Ravena sentiu uma enorme fúria dentro de si. O que se misturou com o ciúmes da cena anterior... Todos aqueles sentimentos de uma só vez. Ravena mal podia conter... Ele precisava sair de dentro dela. E foi da pior maneira possível... Ravena liberou um poder tão grande, mas tão grande, que acabou acertando tudo e todos em sua volta. E por maior coincidência (ou talvez, propositalmente), a grande parte caiu sobre Estelar.

Ravena f estava realmente surpresa com aquilo. Ela tinha os olhos arregalados. Então soltou uma risada e disse:

- Parece que meu trabalho acabou por hoje!

Ravena caiu. Ela estava tão fraca quanto abalada emocionalmente. A fúria dos titãs caiu sobre ela. E dessa vez, de todos. Futuro e presente. Até mesmo seu amado. Estelar estava inconsciente.

Robin – O que você fez?! Você ta ficando louca, Ravena?!

Ravena – Eu, eu... – Ela não sabia o que dizer... E também não tinha forças.

Mutano – Vamos levar Estelar rápido até a Torre! Precisamos salvá-la!

E assim foram. Robin apenas disse a Ravena:

- Eu tenho nojo de você, Ravena...

Ravena retrucou, estava fraca, mas não iria deixar passar:

- eu tenho nojo de você... Você é um falso... Mentiu para Estelar, mente para os titãs... E mente para mim... Você é o monstro dessa história...

Robin – Não, Ravena! Você é! Você é fraca!

E saiu atrás dos outros titãs. Ravena tinha razão. No fundo ele sabia disso.

Ravena fiou caída sozinha... Estava fraca, sem poderes, em uma agonia profunda... Estava totalmente perdida. Como se tudo aquilo não fosse bastante, Ravena f apareceu. Ela tinha um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

Ravena f – Venha comigo, minha cara!

Ravena f teletransportou-as até seu "covil" e começou a dizer:

- Então, já sabe da história? Já te contaram como somos más?

Ravena – Infelizmente...

Ravena f – Mas, pelo jeito, percebi que você descobriu que não somos nós que somos maus. É ele! A culpa é dele! Claro, e da sonsa da Estelar também. Se ela não existisse não teria acontecido isso... Mas...

Ravena não disse nada... Não queria admitir, mas, começara a pensar como ela. E não era exatamente disso que precisava agora.

Ravena f soltou um riso maligno, ela percebeu que Ravena estava confusa... Era a melhor hora para contar sua versão da história:

Ravena f – Bom, aposto que já fizeram sua cabeça contra... Nós...

Ravena - ...

Ravena f – Agora é a minha vez de contar o que houve:

**-Passado-**

_Estávamos todos dormindo na sala... Robin foi o primeiro a acordar..._

**-Pausa-**

Ravena – Dessa parte eu já sei... Quero saber o que houve depois!

Ravena f- Ta, ta... Continuando:

**-Continuação- **

_Cada dia, mais e mais, eu o amava... A cada momento que passávamos juntos, parecia que o mundo parava... Era um sorriso, um gesto, uma brincadeira... Tudo fazia eu me sentir tão bem!... Exceto, é claro, pela Estelar... Ela ficou com muita inveja disso e começou a fazer frescuras como parar de comer. Por causa disso, Robin estava sempre atrás dela. Isso fazia com que eu me sentisse mal... Mas, eu sempre tentava dar um jeito meditand._

**-Pausa-**

Ravena – Até isso eu sei... Mas, disseram que você tinha uns surtos psicóticos e...

Ravena f – Eu não! Nós! – e riu.

Ravena – Ta, que seja!... É sobre isso que eu quero saber...

Ravena f – Eu já chego lá, querida...

**-Continuando-**

_Bom, Robin começou a passar bastante tempo com Estelar, apesar de ser MEU namorado... Ou nosso, como quiser... E sempre me deixava de lado para ficar com ela. Nós fomos nos distanciando cada vez mais. E a Estelar sempre dava um jeito de estragar qualquer aproximação nossa. E eu sempre acabava como vilã. Irônico, não?_

_Eu tentava me conter, mas era difícil... Todas aquelas emoções de uma noite para um dia... Era realmente complicado... E graças as brigas que eu e Robin tínhamos por causa da Estelar... Ah... Aquilo foi me possuindo de uma certa forma que eu já não podia mais entender o que era real e o que não era... Não por "simplesmente" ciúmes... Mas por todos os sentimentos em si! Eu não podia! Não queria mais! Mas era difícil evitar... Eu já não podia mais me controlar! Havia me aberto completamente para o amor do Robin, mas... Não foi isso o que eu recebi..._

_Assim, com o passar do tempo, eu comecei a ver o Slade, o Trigon... Era algo real demais! Era como se a cada noite nós lutássemos e o pior! Eles só apareciam quando eu brigava ou com o Robin ou com a Estelar! Era horrível! Incontrolável! Já não conseguia nem mais meditar... Até que o Robin terminou comigo e eu surtei de vez!... Admito que ele tentou me ajudar se afastando da Estelar... Mas no fundo, no fundo, eu sabia que ele nunca havia deixado realmente de falar com ela._

_Então, certo dia, nós acordamos sem nossos poderes... E o cinto do Robin havia sumido e os canhões e outra bugigangas do Cyborgue estavam desconectadas e sem possibilidades de ser concertado tão rápido. A quem atribuíram a culpa? A mim, claro! Então, escutamos um boletim que TODOS os vilões haviam fugido e estavam atacando a cidade... Fomos até lá... Eu e Estelar demos conta deles mais rápido e voltamos... Chegando lá, vi Slade... Ele tentara me atacar, mas eu me defendi. Estelar perguntou se estava tudo bem... Eu disse que sim. Ela queria conversar, mas eu não estava com cabeça para isso... Me tranquei em meu quarto e ela continuou insistindo... Tentei mais uma vez a meditação. Parecia estar dando certo... Foi quando vi Slade e Trigon juntos!.. Eles me atacavam e eu tentava fugir, corri para o topo da torre tentando me salvar... E eles apareciam e desapareciam... Slade me golpeava e eu não conseguia agir... Foi quando vi uma pistola caída no chão... Não pensei duas vezes... Me preparei, fechei os olhos bem apertados... Quando os abri novamente, lá estava Slade! Bem na minha frente! Virado de costas para o precipício... Foi quase automático... Eu atirei! Fechei os olhos novamente e atirei! Quando ouvi o grito de Estelar, abri os olhos... Eu havia acertado ela!... Eu nunca quis aquilo... Mas... Mas..._

**-Pausa-**

Ravena f não conseguiu conter as lágrimas... Chorou muito... Ravena sentiu-se perturbada... Não sabia se por causa da história ou pela cena... Ravena f se conteve...

Ravena f – Foi isso... Nessa hora Robin chegou... Viu aquilo... Nem ao menos me deixou explicar... – ela riu, um riso amargo- Ninguém, nenhum deles nunca gostou de nós... Você deve ter percebido.

Ravena baixou a cabeça... Estava se sentindo tão mal em relação aos outros titãs que nem conseguia pensar em algum momento bom que passaram juntos...

Ravena f – Desde então eu vivo aqui e...

Voz – Olá, meu amor. Parece que temos uma visita! Ora, ora... Se não é a Ravena novinha!

Ravena – V-você!

Voz – Eu mesmo!

Ravena – SLADE! O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO COM ELE?

Ravena f – Quando eu fugi, foi ele quem me acolheu... Acabei me apaixonando por ele e ele por mim... – Soltou uma risada sarcástica.

Ravena – Não...!

Slade – Por que a surpresa, Ravena?

Ravena – Mas, mas... Foi culpa dele! A culpa de tudo isso!

Ravena f – Não! A culpa foi da Estelar! Ele não teve nada a ver com isso. Eu estava surtando e...

Ravena – Presta atenção! Isso foi uma armadilha dele!

Slade – E seria muito bem pensada... Mas, não... Trigon está "morto" e eu não faço pactos com demônios mentirosos... Não mais.

Ravena f – Viu, querida? A culpa é toda dela

Ravena – Mas...

Ravena f colocando o dedo na boca de Ravena – Shhh... Você está cansada... Vá descansar... Você pode ficar aqui conosco.

Ravena baixando a cabeça – Não...

Ravena f segura o queixo de Ravena e ergue seu rosto, enxugando uma lágrima

- Vamos, venha... Vou te mostrar o seu quarto... Você sabe que os titãs não a aceitarão mais com eles, não é?

Ravena se deixa levar por Ravena f. Seu covil era como um castelo subterrâneo. Ela deixou Ravena em um quarto de hóspedes.

Ravena se olhou no espelho. Viu Trigon e se assustou. O que estava acontecendo? O que era tudo aquilo?

...- Está tudo como planejado!..

* * *

Desculpe a demora maior ainda! Muito corrido! Falta de inspiração... enfim... Espero que se alguém ainda ler isso goste e eu tentarei ir o mais rápido possível com essa fic, rs.

Obrigada pela paciência ^^'


End file.
